Lady Liege
by Raynacch SilverMoon
Summary: I got stuck in box, ended up in a place called Narnia, met a Lion, helped save the country and met 4 kids who turned out to be royalty. All this because I have the same quality as a Magpie. I Trinity cannot resist shiny things. PeterOC
1. Chapter 1

**Lady Liege**

Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe

Chapter One

**Trinity in a Box**

Trinity Loverage couldn't believe what was occurring around her. Soldiers from all across the country were being called to arms against the Nazi forces, who were currently bombing Europe, more importantly England. Not that it meant much to her, since she lived safely within the walls of her Canadian home.

"Mom I'm heading to school now!" Trinity shouted from the door to her home. The catholic academy that she attended was within walking distance so she didn't need someone to accompany her to the school. The school itself was one of the oldest buildings in the city and she loved it dearly.

"Alright Trinity, try to stay out of trouble!" Her mother called from somewhere, most likely the parlor.

"I will……try." Trinity muttered the latter under her breath.

As usual she arrived at the school a little earlier then most of the other students. Heading through the iron gates up the pathway to the castle like building. She hoped that professor Lumbarg was in early this morning. Her favorite professor by far, Dr. Lumbarg was always there for her to talk to and more then once, there to get her out of trouble.

Walking up to the door of his office Trinity knocked hard three times on the aged wood and waited. She never had to wait long.

"Come in." Professor Lumbarg voice called out from within. Opening the door Trinity walked into the office, shutting the door behind her.

"Good morning Professor." Trinity greeted.

"Good morning Ms. Loverage. Now this must be a social call since it is far too early for you to have already caused mischief." Professor Lumbarg said with a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his face.

"Yes it is a social call. I was just curious to see if you had received those artifacts from England yet?" Trinity questioned. Professor Lumbarg was not only the history teacher at the academy but also a part time curator for the museum. Due to the war high priced artifacts that could be moved were being shipped over to Canada to ensure their protection from the Nazis.

"Actually they did come in. They are in the back storeroom if you would care to take a look." Professor Lumbarg offered.

"You know me all to well Professor!" Trinity exclaimed. Heading around the professors desk Trinity open one of two doors behind him. One was a lavatory and the other led to his personal storage space.

"Be careful with them! I don't wish to have to dig you from another suit of armor!" The Professor called through the door. Inside the rather large storage room Trinity rolled her eyes. It wasn't her fault that the armor had chosen to pick a fight with her. Traveling to the back of the room, Trinity spotted what must have been one of the new objects.

It was quite a lot larger then the normal items that the Professor normally received. Usually he took paintings, small statues and things along those lines. The item that had caught her attention was a box or chest of some kind.

As she got closer she could see that the chest was taller then it was wide, and seemed to be made out of heavy strong wood. The details carved into were very beautiful and numerous, though one image stood out the most. Carved on the top of the chest thing was the image of a lion with gold incrusted eyes. It was simple breath taking. Running her hand over the mane of the carving she smiled to herself.

"AHHH!" Trinity screamed as the top of the chest suddenly flew open. After restarting her heart and walking back to the chest that she had involuntarily jumped back from. Peering over the edge, Trinity spotted something in the bottom off the all but empty chest. Whatever it was it was glittery and that meant that Trinity wanted to know what it was. Leaning over the edge of the chest Trinity realized that it was too deep for her to reach the bottom. Even for her five foot eight frame.

Looking around the room she spotted a stool in the corner. "Perfect!" She declared to herself. Fetching the stool she positioned it beside the chest. Climbing over the edge she lowered herself into the chest. Crouching down Trinity picked up the round coin like object that was about the size of her inner palm.

Examining closer it she discovered it to be some type of pendent with the same lion cast into it. It was gold, that much she was certain about, with two vibrant purple stones set into it to create the eyes of the lion. Flipping it over Trinity gasped. On the back of the pendent was carved a Celtic symbol she new well. The smbol of the trinity.

'SLAM'

* * *

AN: Alrighty first Narnia fic so help me out people, if I make a mistake with the timeline or accuracy to the story lemme know so I can fix it. Also this is the first in a series of 3 fanfics so your ideas would be greatly appreciated!! This is a PeterOC fic obviously since he is gorgeous!!

Thanx,

Raynacch

XOXOXOXOX


	2. Chapter 2

**Lady Leige**

AN: I forgot to mention that in my stories, anything in Italics means thoughts. I will always let you know whose thinking them so no one gets confused.

Chapter Two

**At least I know where Kansas IS!!**

'**SLAM**'

Trinity's world was plunged into darkness as the lid to the chest slammed shut above her. Jumping at the sudden sound she accidentally straightened out throwing her head against the top of the box hard enough to knock her out cold.

Waking up later Trinity was sure of a couple of things. One that she was freezing and two, she had no clue where she was.

'_Okay what's going and why do I feel like a sardine?' _Trinity thought to herself. Moving into a sitting position in the darkness she tried to clear her head. Feeling around her all her hands came in contact with was walls. '_Oh my. I must be in that box thing in the Professors storage room!'_

Slowly Trinity pulled her feet beneath her so she was crouching in the box. Standing up gently she placed her hands above her onto the lid. Pushing on it gently she let out an audible sign of relief. It wasn't locked. As she gradually pushed the lid open she was shocked by the icy cold air that rushed over her exposed wrists.

"What the…?" Trinity questioned to herself. Standing up further she rose within the chest until her eyes where just over the edge of the chest. Once she reached that point she just froze.

'_Oh boy.' _She had found out the reason for the temperature drop. THERE WAS SNOW EVERYWHERE! Not to mention that it looked like the walls around her were all made from ice.

'_Okay so I hit my head harder then I thought.'_ Trinity reasoned with herself. Being cautious of her surroundings she examined the area around the box through the sliver she left open. The room around her wasn't big but it was full of random objects; swords, spears, pots, chests of all size. '_Well no munchkins, witches or flying houses. Toto I am so not in Kansas!'_

'**SLAM' **

The lid of the chest had once again slammed shut on her, though this time with a lot more force.

"UUGGGG!! NOT AGAIN!!" Trinity yelled out, forgetting all about being cautious. Pushing hard on the lid again she found that the lid wouldn't budge. Something was weighing it down.

"SSHHHHH. Be quite in there!" A booming voice told her from above the box. Using her ever so magnificent skills of deduction she figured out that the person was sitting on the top of the box preventing her from opening it. Trinity raised an eyebrow but decided to listen to the big scary voice from above. Oh dear she had really hit her head hard.

Listening closely she heard footsteps entering the room. Funny how she hadn't heard Mr. I'm-gonna-trap-you-in-the-box come in. This other person seemed to be more shuffling along then actually walking. The person who had just entered spoke to the person on the box.

"Rigert why are you sitting on that chest?" The person's voice was so shrill it hurt Trinity's ears. Okay so mister box sitters name was Rigert. What a weird name.

"Because I can." Rigert answered.

"Because you can?" Shrilly voice repeated.

"Yes I have the ability to sit on a chest, and I am excersing that ability." Inside the chest Trinity had to stifle a snicker. She liked Rigert's attitude. Shrilly voice was about to say something to that when Rigert cut them off again.

"If that is all Chrake then get on with your chores!" Rigert command the other person. Shrilly voice huffed and Trinity listened as Shrilly voice shuffled out of the room. After Shrilly voice was gone she heard Rigert get off the chest. Not sure what to do Trinity made the choice to just sit in the chest and wait. So she waited, and waited and then finally the boredom, well curiosity got the best of her. Opening the lid she peeked out.

Looking back at her were two blue eyes and a white furry face. Squeaking Trinity shut the lid above her. '_Okay so there is a snow tiger sitting outside the chest. Nope I am so far gone in cookoo land I can't even hear the clock!'_ From outside the box she heard a deep chuckle. '_Is that tiger laughing at me?'_

"You may come out now; it is safe for the time being." Rigert informed her.

"Ummm…..I would love to but there is a big fur ball waiting to eat me." Trinity said.

"I promise not to eat you, as long as you don't pull my tail." Rigert told her. Trinity blanched. What the hell was this guy smoking? Ever so slowly Trinity opened the lid of the chest and stood up. The snow tiger was just sitting there staring at her, and man are they a lot bigger then they look in books. And so the staring contest between woman and beast continued.

"I was under the impression that you humans could speak more then once." Rigert, THE SNOW TIGER, mentioned to her. Trinity blinked once, then twice and then opened her mouth, then closed it, then repeated the process again. Rigert raised a brow at her antics.

"Are you part fish?" He asked her flatly, and smirking. Less stunned and more insulted now, Trinity narrowed her eyes at him.

"No, but you seem to be part rude!" Trinity shot back. Rigert chuckled slightly in response. Moving closer to the chest, Rigert jumped up, placing his paws on the edge. He was now stretched out and eye level with Trinity. Her eyes were now the size of dinner plates. '_I am staring into the eyes of a talking snow tiger………I AM SO DEAD!'_

See the fear in her eyes Rigert decided to reassure her of his intentions. "Fear me not little one. I have been sent by Aslan to guide and protect you." Rigert told her. Accepting the fact she was talking to a tiger, Trinity tried to figure out what Rigert was talking about.

"Okay. But whose Aslan? Why can you talk? And where am I?" Trinity rushed out in a borderline panic.

"Aslan is the ruler of all, I can talk because I can, and you are in the witch's ice castle in the land of Narnia." Rigert replied. If someone other then a talking tiger had told her all this she would have laughed in their face. '_So much for no witches!' _

"Come we haven't much time!" Rigert told her as he climbed down from the chest. Climbing out of the chest Trinity was too stunned and shocked to do anything but follow Rigert blindly out of the room. '_I would have taken Kansas or munchkin land, at least I know what those are!'_

* * *

AN: Thank you for the reviews, you guys are so great! Things are going to start picking up pace soon. Trinity isn't going to join the Pevensive until a few chapters from now, cause I have to set everything up. Keep the reviews coming!! I would love to hear your ideas cause unlike some writers I try to use them if I can!! :D

Thanks,

Raynacch

XOXOXOX


	3. Chapter 3

Lady Liege

**Lady Liege**

AN: I know I add a 'd' accidentally to Aslan but I'm going to make sure my spell check doesn't do that in the coming chapters.

Chapter Three

**Inside the Ice Palace**

Trinity followed Rigert almost in a daze. She was too cold to sort out all her thoughts or try to figure out what was going on. She just wanted to get warm. They took a couple of short turns before Rigert led her into another room and then shut the curtain behind them.

"We have to be fast. If you're noticed it will be the end for both of us very quickly." Rigert warned her, as he walked over to a pile of cloth on the floor. Using his huge paws he began to rifle through the pile, obviously looking for something that would fit Trinity.

"Right! Because the Wizard doesn't want me to open the curtain on him." Trinity muttered. Rigert stopped digging and looked at her. Okay so maybe she should tone it down with the remarks that were going to draw attention to her. Trinity cleared her throat.

"Find anything?" Trinity asked, nodding her head in the direction of the pile. Rigert turned back to the pile and picked up a large, dirty, heavy brown cloak with long sleeves and a big long hood in his mouth. Trinity walked up too him and took the cloak out of his mouth. Turning it over in her hands she found that at least it was warm, even if it was hideous.

"Well it could be a burlap sack." Trinity stated. She lifted the cloak over head and arranged her arms and head through the proper holes. It was large on her with the sleeves reaching down to her mid thigh, and the tip of the hood reaching down to her lower back.

"Pull the hood down to over your face. You're a lot prettier then anything we have around here" Rigert instructed her.

"Hmmphhh." Trinity scoffed. Pretty. Her, yeah right. She was too athletic to be pretty, had to broad of shoulders and plain brown hair to be pretty. _'So that must mean that everything around here is REALLY ugly.'_ Trinity mentally concluded. She pulled the hood down so the tip of it was just hitting her chin, leaving her face hidden.

"Better?" Trinity asked.

"Much." Rigert assessed. "Now don't say anything, don't touch anything and DO NOT wander off." Rigert told her as he moved toward the make shift door. Pulling the curtain Rigert entered the hallway again, with Trinity following close behind him. From what she could see through the limited viewing slot, she could see they were walking on a dirt floor in a hallway lit by torches.

Together they began to climb up a set of winding stairs. The climb was easy until, well, the stairs of stone turned into stairs of ICE! Now walking itself became a challenge. _'Okay now who in their mind would think that ice stairs were a good idea?' _Trinity thought.

It took them about ten minutes for them to reach the top of the stairs and once there Trinity had a hard time suppressing a large gasp. They were in a bloody ice palace! Things were getting just a little too real for Trinity, and she had to focus really hard on not hyperventilating.

Around her stood vast walls of crystal blue ice, towering up so high she had to tilt her head back to see the top. This earning a growl from Rigert, reminding her to keep her head down. Slanting her head down she was still able to look about. The room was light from the silver torches anchored into the ice, making the ice glitter. It was gorgeous, like something straight out of a fairy tale. This room they were in was twice as long as it was high. It looked like the entrance to one of those medieval castles, with huge wooden doors at the end of the hall.

'_I think I found my emerald city.'_ She thought smiling to herself.

Suddenly the air in the room got crisper, and if possible the temperature dropped even lower. A shiver ran down Trinity's spin, making all the hairs on her body stand alert. Something was coming. And by the feel of it, it wasn't something good. She didn't have to wait to find out what it was.

The doors at the end of the grand hall opened and in walked a very tall, regal looking woman. But as she moved farther into the hall Trinity couldn't help think that there was something about her that made her inhuman. She was too pale, too tall, and too………cold to be human. Trinity observed as the woman thing passed and concluded that by the way this thing was carrying itself it was most surely the one in charge. It didn't say anything as it passed, merely carried on to the end of the hall, where a throne stood on a raised platform. The thing walked up to it, placing something on the side table. It was a very long thing, almost looking like a stick………….

A very shiny stick…………

* * *

AN: Okay short I know but I had to get this out of the way. Next chappie has more adeventure and I believe it will be when she joins up with the Pevensie's. Thanx for the reviews they are greatly appreciated. I am going to keep this from becoming a Mary-Sue so don't worry about that. If you have any other questions please ask them so I can clear anything up!!

Raynacch

XOXOXOX


	4. Chapter 4

**Lady Liege**

AN: Hey here we go again. I was wondering if anyone could give me an idea or list of which creatures fought on which side of the battle. I am going to do my best not to confuse them or mix them up, but your help would be greatly appreciated.

Chapter Four

**Through the Ice into the Bush**

A procession of different creatures followed the Ice Lady, as Trinity dubbed her, taking places at the base of the throne that the Ice Lady was now sitting on. But Trinity's eyes were focused on something else. Being dragged up by the procession in chains, and looking a little on the beat up side was a boy. A human boy Trinity was certain.

"Creatures of Narnia!" The Ice Lady called out to the room from the throne. "Victory is ours for the taking! The prophecy cannot be complete for we have in our possession one of the sons of ADAM!"

'_Okay this has gone from weird to wacko REALLY fast.'_ Trinity thought. She was starting to get restless. She had questions, she needed answers and most of all she need confirmation that she wasn't insane! But she was willing to take what she could get, and right now the something she need to get those answers from was Rigert. And he wasn't letting her talk.

The Ice Lady started up again. "Our day of battle is dawning on us and upon that sunset Narnia will be ours for the taking, ours for the controlling, and mine to rule!" The room filled with an almost deafening round of cheers. _'So the crazy lady has an army and is starting a war. And I'm smack dab in the middle of it. G-R-E-A-T!'_

It seemed like the pep-rally was now over since everyone was clearing out of the hall. The human boy was being dragged to somewhere to the left of the throne. Trinity made a move to go to him, but Rigert stepped in front of her.

"He is not yours to save………yet." Rigert told her. Trinity raised an eyebrow at the tiger.

"Yet?" She asked. She swore that the tiger smirked at her in return.

"All will be explained. But first we must get you out of here and too Aslan." Rigert informed her as he moved down the hall towards the throne. The hall was empty now except for herself and Rigert.

"And he would be?" Trinity questioned as she followed Rigert up to the throne. The shiny thing was still there on the pedestal, and as Trinity walked past it she snatched it up. _'Finders keepers.'_ Plus the Ice Lady seemed mean, and Trinity was sure she had tons of spare shiny sticks around. She wouldn't miss this one.

"Far from here." Rigert's voiced snapped her out of her thoughts. She quickly hid the stick within her robes before Rigert could take any notice of it. "We must begin our journey now. Time is not on our side at the moment." Rigert finished.

"Alright but how are we going to get me out of here? Won't I be noticed?" Trinity worried. She had taken count of all the different creatures that were here, most of which she had thought were only myths. She would really like to get out of here without having to cross paths with a minotaur, bird thing, goblin or gool. Though she did think she could take a dwarf. In the very least she could out run it.

"We will be leaving immediately and make for the woods. You maybe noticed but with the war looming no one will take much stock of a lowly servant." Rigert assured her. "As long as you keep your head down." As soon as he said this Trinity shot her face to the ground recovering her face which she didn't even remember when she uncovered it.

They made their way through the palace speedily wasting no time in reaching the outside. It surprised Trinity that it was nightfall already. It had been first thing in the morning when she had gotten stuck in the box back home. The palace was surrounded by a large encampment full of soldiers. And Rigert wanted her to walk right on through it. Right. No issue there.

They decended from the palace by a set of stone steps and then entered the camp at the base of it. Trinity kept her head so low that she could barely see where she was walking. The noise around her wasn't comforting either. Steal being banged against, voices that were screeching out commands, and the smell was so bad she would have vomited had she anything in her stomach. It was all starting to make her feel very lightheaded.

She kept her arm clamped to her side, keeping the stick securely in place. She didn't think that these people would appreciate a thief, but for some reason she just had to have it. Probably not her best idea, but oh well.

Okay getting out of the camp seemed just a little to easy to Trinity. They were just at the edge of the woods now, and not one person, well, creature had stopped them to ask what they were doing or where they were going. They traveled deep into the forest until hours later when Rigert said it was okay for them to stop.

"Is it okay for me to take off my hood now?" Trinity exasperated. She was really tried from the long walk and this cloak was starting to itch.

"Yes you can take off the cloak now." Rigert said. "No one of the Witches troops will be in this area."

"And why is that?" Trinity questioned as she pulled off the hood, making sure to keep her stick wrapped within it.

"Because this is my area of the woods too patrol." Rigert informed her flatly. Okay not the answer she was expecting.

"So you work for the Witch, who I assume was that Lady that entered the hall we were in." Trinity asked as she took a seat against a tree.

"Yes that was the White Witch, and yes I did work for her." Rigert said as he laid on the grass in front of Trinity.

"Did?" Trinity asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes I am a member of her stealth assassin unit. But I was given another chance by Aslan." Trinity felt herself go ridged at this new information. "You must not be afraid Trinity. I made a mistake that I am now trying to compensate for."

"Okay. I'm not going to judge. But could you let me in on what's going on?" Trinity commented. It was starting to set in that she wasn't anywhere near home.

"I can only tell you what I myself have been told." Rigert said. Trinity nodded her head. "You have been brought here, along with 4 other sons of Adam and daughters of Eve, to defeat the White Witch. Your role however is not clear to me, as you are not mentioned in the Prophcey."

"You mean that thing that the Witch was talking about?" Trinity deducted.

"Yes. She also goes by Jadis. She believes herself to be the rightful ruler of Narnia, and seeks to destroy any and all those who stand in her way. The young boy you saw today among them." Trinity gasped at Rigert's words.

"Fear not Trinity I believe all will be well for the youngster. Now rest, we being again at first light." Rigert ended their discussion on that note, placing his head on his paws and closing his eyes. Trinity snuggled into the tree and thought about what an odd day it had turned out to be. Tucking the cloak and stick closer to her Trinity drifted of into a wary sleep.

* * *

AN: Well here it is. It is now for certain that she will be running into the Pevensie children in the next chapter. Just to give you a heads up, Trinity and Peter are not going to get along at the beginning, cause that would just make things to easy. LOL.

Thanx

Raynacch

XOXOXOX


	5. Chapter 5

**Lady Liege**

AN: Nothing much to say. They meet here but it will get interesting as the chapters progress. I would love your ideas on anything you wish to take place between them!

Chapter Five

**I lost my Stick and I'm All Wet, You Suck!**

The next morning Trinity was awakened in a way that she was not accustom to. Though she would bet good money that there was no one alive used to being head butted first thing in the morning by a snow tiger.

"Wake up **head butt** we have to get moving again, **head butt** we still have to cross the river." Rigert insisted. It took one more strong and well aimed head bash to get Trinity up.

"Okay I'm up. Gosh couldn't you have been a little nicer?" Trinity whined as she stood up from the tree and began to rearrange her clothing and putting the cloak back on, making sure to re-hid the stick within her clothing. This time around she jabbed the pointy ends into the fabric thus securing it into the cloak.

"What would you have suggested I do?" Rigert asked from her side. Trinity stopped what she was doing and stared at Rigert. She couldn't think of something better. And the stupid cat knew it!

"Okay what ever. Now what's this about a river? How strong is the current?" Trinity questioned as she re-did her hair up into a ponytail.

"Follow me now." Rigert instructed as he darted into the bushes. Trinity had to jog to catch up to him. "AND WE SHALL SIMPLY WALK ACROSS THE RIVER, SO THE CURRENT SHALL NOT BE A PROBLEM." Rigert shouted back from just in front of her.

Trinity raised an eyebrow. _'Okay I think this tiger has me confused with the son of God.'_

"HOW ARE WE GOING TO WALK ON WATER?" Trinity cried back to him.

"Do they not have ice where you are from?" Rigert called back to her. Trinity almost tripped on a tree root. Okay so she should have figured that out on her own. And unless she was mistaken Rigert was laughing at her. She kept her mouth shut after that.

It took them about 3 hours for them to reach the river, and once there Trinity could see that the river was in fact frozen. Finally coming to a walk they approached the edge of the shoreline. It was breathtaking, even in its frozen state. Winter had always been Trinity's favorite season. Everything was so crisp and clean and glittery. The air was so pure and clear, she hated to think that someone could taint something like this.

A crashing sound drew her attention to the woods behind them. Something was coming towards them, and fast.

"Rigert what is that?" Trinity whispered to Rigert who was slightly in front of her. She saw Rigert's powerful muscles contract as he lifted his head up ward and sniffed the air. The hackles on his back rose as he barred his teeth. What ever was coming was not good by the way he was reacting.

"What is it?" Trinity urgently whispered.

"Wolves." Rigert snarled. Trinity felt her whole body go tense. There was no way she could fight off a wolf, and she was scared of that. She focused her eyes on the forest ahead of her as the crashing got closer and closer. Trinity's eyes slammed shut as she heard them come crashing through the bushes. Then she heard nothing. And that freaked her out more. Gathering her courage she opened her eyes slowly, prepared to meet her doom.

Trinity shrieked at the creature before her. "You're not a wolf."

"No. Am I supposed to be?" It asked back. Trinity looked down to Rigert.

"I though you said it was wolves coming, not a beaver." Trinity shot. Rigert looked back up at her.

"There are wolves coming. I just didn't mention what they were chasing." Rigert replied. Trinity huffed then looked about. Just a little down from her there was another beaver and three, what she hoped were humans. They hadn't seemed to notice her yet. Howling echoed from the woods snapping Trinity out of her observations. The wolves were almost here.

"Quick we have to make to the river and cross!" The beaver farther away from her bellowed. Now it seemed that the other humans noticed Trinity, but there wasn't enough time to make acquaintances before they dashed onto the ice.

"Oh no!" The obviously younger girl exclaimed a few feet to the side of Trinity. The wolves were trying to cut them off. Trinity felt panicked, the ice beneath them was obviously beginning to melt and Trinity was afraid they may all fall in. The only boy in the group, and oldest from what she could tell unsheathed his sword and stood defensively in front of the two girls. They had no chance of running away from the wolves now.

The wolves jumped onto the ice and Trinity felt her panic escalate. Did this boy really know how to use a sword? And where the hell was Rigert! He had darted straight across the ice without waiting for her and was now completely out of site. '_Damn snow tiger!'_

One of the wolves moved closer to the boy who promptly pointed his sword at the wolf. Trinity was praying to what ever was out there that this boy actually knew how to use a sword.

"Put that down boy, someone could get hurt." The wolf growled mockingly. With that all Trinity's prayers went up in smoke. One of the beaver's seemed to be in trouble with one of the wolves.

"Don't worry about me! run 'im through!" The beaver shouted to the boy.

"Leave now while you can, and your brother leaves with you," barked Maugrim. Trinity heard the ice groan beneath her. She felt the stick at her side and if she didn't know any better she would have said it began to hum.

"Stop Peter, maybe we should listen to Maugrim!" The older girl yelled.

Maugrim taunted her. "Smart girl."

"Don't listen to him! kill him! kill him now!" The beaver screamed.

"Come on, this isn't you're war. All my Queen wants is for you to take your family and go." Maugrim insisted. The boy named Peter, didn't lower his sword an inch. Trinity was starting to get annoyed and worried, this was taking to long and the groaning of the ice was getting to her.

"Look, just because some man in a red coat gives you a sword, it doesn't make you a hero!" The older girl chastised angrily. "So, just drop it!"

'_Right, let's make him drop the only thing keeping us alive! SMART GIRL!'_ Trinity viciously thought.

Peter, shot the girl a look, but never lowered his sword, "No, Peter! Narnia needs ya! Gut him while you still have a chance!" The beaver insisted. Okay so the beaver really wanted to see a fight, but maybe that was a healthy thing in this world.

"What's it gonna be Son of Adam? I won't wait forever, and neither will the river!"

"Peter!" The little girl screamed and she pointed toward the waterfall that was beginning to crack.

"Hold onto me!" Peter ordered just before he drove his sword into the ice and held on to it, and everyone did as they were told as the waterfall broke through, and a huge waved came tumbling upon them. Unfortunately Trinity had pondered to long on whether the invitation to hold on to him included her, and was sucked into the water.

The icy water slammed into her body like a freight train knocking the wind right out of her. It was so cold but Trinity felt like her limbs were burning. She could feel her exposed skin going numb and loss of mobility. She was sinking fast, really fast. Trinity tried to swim to the surface but her cloak was just too heavy. Thinking quickly she began fighting to get the cloak off her body.

She was running out of what little air she had, but at last she managed to rip the cloak from her body and cast it aside letting it fall farther in the dark waters. Relieved she began making her way to the surface. Almost there she stopped. The stick was still inside the cloak! She had to get it back. Turning back around in the water she began to make her way down, but she couldn't see where the cloak was, and the water was freezing her eyes.

She didn't get far in her search as she was violently pulled out of the water by someone. Breaking the surface Trinity took in a large lung full of air and sputtered out the water she had unknowingly swallowed. As she kept coughing someone basically dragged her to the shore.

Bent on hands and knees Trinity began to cough violently, she had swallowed a lot more water then she had originally thought.

'**WAM'** A hand slammed onto her back causing the remaining water to aggressively make its way out her mouth and nose. _'Okay that really hurt and was disgusting. Though my sinuses are clean now….'_ The person with the hand didn't realize that Trinity was fine now, and proceed to whack her again.

"KNOCK IT OFF WITH THE WHACKING!" Trinity order angrily.

"Sorry I wasn't sure if you were finished." A male voice said from above her.

"Next time ask you brute!" She shot at him as she began to get to her feet.

"Well this brute just saved your life you ungrateful…" Trinity cut him off.

"Ungrateful!" She shrieked rounding on him. For a moment she froze. The boy infront of her was very good looking. Tall, blond and blue eyed, but her anger pushed that aside. "I was trying to get something I dropped before you so rudely snatched me from the WATER!"

"WELL NEXT TIME I'LL LET YOU DROWN!" He threw back at her. The two entered into a glaring contest that could have solved winter problems Narnia wide.

* * *

AN: Okay thanx or the reviews and all that Jazz!! Much appreciated. If you have any tips request, complaints or mistakes let me know and I will do my best to address them!!

Raynacch

XOXOXOX


	6. Chapter 6

**Lady Liege**

AN: Sorry this took so long but University just seems to keep getting in my way. Thank to everyone that kept the faith and kept checking on my story. If you have an ideas or request review them to me and I will do my best to accommodate them. Some of my best ideas come from those of the reviewers!!

Chapter Six

**It's off to see the Lion, the BIGGEST Lion of All**

"Children if you are about done trying to burn holes into each other, could we please get moving?" Rigert asked breaking the fierce concentration of the two. Trinity was fed up with not blinking so she turned her attentions to her snow tiger friend.

"And where pray tell are we going?" Trinity replied hotly. Which was a feat for her since she was freezing at the moment. A shiver ran through her and she wrapped her arms around herself tightly. The winter maybe be melting around her but being wet in anything but summer was never a good thing.

"To Aslan's camp. He's waiting there with your army." The male beaver replied from her off to her side. Trinity paled even more. '_My Army?'_

"He means **OUR** army." Peter told her smugly.

"Well poor them." Trinity shot back. Peter looked ready to begin another argument with her, but was prevented when the she beaver pulled him by the sleeve in the direction the he beaver was already heading. Trinity followed with Rigert at her side.

"You should be a bit more respectful." Rigert chastised.

"And why should I do that? He's acting like a he's King of the world!" Trinity hissed. Rigert grunted in what she assumed was his way of laughing at her.

"I just warn you it may be better to be on his side in the future." Rigert said looking up at Trinity as they walked. Trinity couldn't help but notice there was an amused twinkle in the tiger's eyes. She just didn't know why it was there.

"Well I'm going to take your warning and shove it up his-"

"Do you have something to say to me?" Peter cut her off quickly. Trinity snapped her mouth shut.

"I didn't think so." He quipped.

"Oh my word now you're thinking! What's next the White Witch turning pink?!" Trinity reeled with dramatic hand gestures. Peter apparently didn't find the humor in it at all. He stopped walking and spun so he was directly in Trinity's path. They were maybe a half a foot apart and almost eye level, Peter being maybe a half an inch taller then Trinity.

"Are you always this annoying? Hell-"

"Peter watch your language!" Susan said. But Peter just ignored the interruption.

"I would take dealing with Edmund's crap over being around you any day!" He growled. Ignoring the feeling in her stomach that Trinity got when he growled at her, she took the time to process what he said.

"Edmund wouldn't happen to be about yay high-" She put her hand to just under her chin. "With black hair and wearing a woman's fur coat?" She questioned letting go of the argument before. Peter's gaze shifted from flaming to surprise.

"That's him! He's our brother? Did you meet him? Where did you see him?" The little girl fired her questions off quickly as she ran up and pushed between Peter and Trinity.

"He was at the White Witch's Castle." Trinity replied, not sure if she should be lying or not. Peter pushed Lucy behind him as he moved to interrogate Trinity.

"What were you doing at the White Witch's Castle?" He asked.

"That's where my box was." Trinity replied with a shrug.

"Your box?" He questioned.

"Yes my box. I was in my professors study and I climbed into one of the chests and then the lid slammed shut and next thing I know I'm in an ice palace following around a TALKING SNOW TIGER!" Trinity was shouting by the end of her explanation. Lucy pushed her way in front of Peter again.

"I'm Lucy Pevensie by the way. You came here kind of like we all did, though we came through a wardrobe and I met a faun first." Lucy related. Though her face fell when she mentioned the faun. Peter it seemed wasn't through with his questions yet.

"So this tiger just led you out of the castle? Right through everything with out so much as a scratch?" He asked.

"Pretty much." Trinity finished.

"They were all too concerned with having a son of Adam in there captivity to care about whom I was with and where I was going." Rigert said to Peter as he turned to continue down the path. Peter didn't look convinced, but Trinity didn't care. She turned and caught up to Rigert as they continued to make their way to the camp. At one point Lucy caught up to her and related the Pevensie's adventure so far in Narnia. Including the prophecy.

'_If they are the four, then where on earth….Narnia do I come into this?'_ Trinity couldn't help but wonder. Then continued walking for a few hours until they decided to break for a few minutes and give everyone a little rest. Trinity was more then in love with Mr. Beaver when he suggested it.

Sitting against a tree Trinity began to try and untangle her hair from her hair tie. The darn thing was in there pretty good and she was having a hard time getting it out. The older girl, Susan, seemed to have noticed this and decided to take pity on her. Susan walked over to Trinity.

"Would you like some help with that?" She offered politely. Trinity looked up at her with uncertainty in her eyes.

"Um…if you wouldn't mind." Trinity sighed. Susan took a seat beside Trinity and began to work on the tanglement of hair. Silence settled between the two though it wasn't at all one of those comfortable ones.

"So…your not from Narnia?" Trinity began as she traced patterns onto her knee.

"No. We're from England actually." Susan said. Trinity turned her head to face Susan, well just enough to make eye contact since Susan was still working on her hair.

"You are pretty close to the fighting then." Trinity stated. She had listened to the radio to hear any news that might effect her family so she new about the blitzes in London.

"Yes. That's sort of how we ended up here." Susan didn't break her rhythmic pace with Trinity's hair as she continued. "We were sent to the Professor's house as part of the evacuation. Our father-" Susan took in a shaky breath. "Is serving right now, and our mother took up a position with the Red Cross."

"My father is a member of the Merchant Navy." Trinity confessed. Susan gasped.

"You mean the Canadian Merchant Navy? The ones bringing supplies across the Atlantic to aid the Allied Forces? The same navy that is endangered by German U-Boats?" Susan rushed out in one breath.

"The one and the same." Trinity sighed. She hadn't heard from her father in so long, but held on to the hope he was alright since the death commission had not made an appearance at there home yet.

"Well that explains your odd accent then." Susan said trying to lighten the mood.

"My accent?" Trinity quipped. "Between the two of us, it is you that has the more original accent!" Susan and Trinity shared a laugh which drew the attention of the others, and one pair of unhappy eyes. Trinity made eye contact with Peter for a second before turning her attention to the approaching Rigert.

"We should begin moving again. The camp is not that far from here where a bath is waiting." He told them.

"I thought that cats didn't like water?" Trinity questioned as Rigert moved passed her.

"Who said I was referring to me?" Rigert called over his shoulder. Trinity sat there for a moment before the meaning clicked in her head. Susan laughed at Trinity who was sputtering trying to find something to say. Susan handed Trinity her hair band before getting up and moving to walk beside Peter.

* * *

AN: Thanks again and I can't wait to hear from you. This was a setup chapter so not to much interesting happened. If people could send me some of the important events that happened in the Movie/Book that needs to be addresses I would greatly appreciate it. I haven't read or seen either in a long time! And if you find any mistakes let me know so I can fix them.

Love

Raynachh

XOXOXOX


	7. Chapter 7

**Lady Liege**

AN: NO I AM NOT DEAD JUST STUPID!

Chapter Seven

**Snow Tiger Scarecrow**

By the time that Trinity reached the crest of the hill over looking the camp she was itching for a bath. No she was literally itching for a bath. Her school uniform had dried on her body awkwardly and was now rubbing against her skin irritatingly. The fact that her skirt was chaffing her legs wasn't helping matter either. Her calves were burning from walking so much and she hated to think what they were going to feel like tomorrow. She had asked Rigert why she wasn't getting tired so fast early and he said that it was due to how clean Narnian air was. That was earlier of course.

"I would have thought you in better shape, considering how much you run off your mouth." Rigert jibbed. Trinity just glared up at Rigert from where she was bending over her knees panting lower on the hill.

"Well I'm not that tired at all!" Lucy proclaimed to the group.

"That's because Peter carried you half the way Lucy." Susan added.

"Well not my fault you're too big to take advantage!" Lucy laughed back at her sister.

"Are you saying your taking advantage of me?" Peter gasped to which Lucy giggled and hugged his neck tighter. Peter just smiled. Trinity could tell that Peter's soft spot was Lucy,. Unfortunately it was a soft spot that she wasn't going to target. She wasn't the type of girl that used others to fight her battles.

Casting her eyes back over the vast camp below it had suddenly dawned on Trinity that they would probably be meeting a whole slew of different and mythical creatures, well thought to be mythical creatures.

"Rigert, what types of creatures are a part of Aslan's army?" Trinity questioned. Apparently she wasn't the only one who was curious as she found the Pevensies coming a little closer to where she was in order to hear the coming answer.

"Everything that still remains untainted. Centaurs, Eagles, Elves, Lions, Tigers and many more." Rigert replied from beside her. He was seated on the hill looking at the camp as he spoke.

"No winter animals I take it?" Peter interjected. Trinity shot him a dirty look, understanding fully the implications. Rigert's head lowered a little in what appeared to be shame. This angered Trinity very much.

"None. Unfortunately my brethren of the snow have taken arms under the banner of the White Witch." Rigert conceded. Trinity was about to blow. No one treated a good person…tiger…likes this. Especially one that was becoming her good friend.

"I would watch your implications Pevensie. If you **EVER **make a comment like that again I guarantee it will be the last thing you do in Narnia." Trinity avowed having physically turned to face Peter. Her body taunt as a bow string as if she were ready to fight to the death if it came to that.

Peter scoffed in response and began to make his way down the hill. Lucy and the two beavers were already ahead of him, meaning they had left probably when they had seen the beginnings of another argument forming. Susan came over to Trinity and patted her on the shoulder while giving her a sympathetic smile.

"What an intolerable ass!" Trinity cried down the hill, knowing full well that Peter heard her, and had chosen to just ignore it. Though she would swear she had seen his fist clench at his sides. Hearing no comment or censure from Rigert, Trinity looked down to him. He was just staring at her. Unblinking, which was really odd.

"Rigert, you alright?" Trinity worried. Snapping out of his obviously deep thoughts Rigert smiled up at Trinity.

"I am fine my lady." Rigert assured. In all of his years Rigert had never had any creature defend him. He was beyond stunned that a daughter of Eve would stand up to the future High King of Narnia to defend his allegiance though it was right to be in question.

"Don't let Peter get to you. He makes me want to drop a house on him!" Trinity fumed. Rigert laughed.

"How would you lift said 'house'?" Rigert chided.

"I can be a tornado when I need to be." Trinity smirked as she began to head down the hill.

"Of that I have no question my lady." Rigert admitted upon the wind.

* * *

As the group approached the entrance to the camp trumps sounded. _'At least there's no giant door we have to knock on.'_ Trinity reasoned. Looking up Trinity lost her footing and stumbled a little. The horn was being blown by a REAL centaur a top the cliff!

The beavers walked side by side into the camp, the very picture of a happy couple. They were followed by Peter, Susan and then Lucy. Trinity was a few yards behind them choosing to keep her distance from the group ahead. She smiled as she watched Lucy greet a wind spirit with a wave a heart felt smile. At Trinity's side strode Rigert. As they got closer to the camp she saw Rigert slowing down out of the corner of her eye.

"Feeling tired finally?" Trinity chuckled. Rigert sighed and stopped moving altogether with his gaze cast down to the earth. Concerned Trinity also stopped and crouched down in front of Rigert so that they were eye level with one another. "What's wrong?" Looking her in the eye finally Rigert sighed again.

"I will not be receiving a warm welcome into the camp my lady. In their eyes I am a traitor by breed alone." Rigert confessed. Trinity stared at Rigert with understanding and compassion.

"Where I come from there is a war going on because different breeds wish to cleanse the world of the other. But at that same time soldiers of different breeds are uniting as one to fight for the right to live for themselves and others." Trinity's strength laced every word as she spoke.

"I am a daughter of one those soldiers and as so I promise I will fight to my death for you as you are my friend a fellow creature with a right to live free and free of judgment." Trinity promised as she placed her hand on Rigert's shoulder and giving it a squeeze to emphasize her point.

"Now come on. Will wait a little until those destined for the thrones have made there grand entrance and then will make our way in. Together." Trinity declared. Laying down on the ground and relaxing Trinity let out a light sigh of contentment as her muscle relaxed into the earth.

Rigert raised his head to the sky and thanked Aslan silently for granting him the honor of being with a daughter of Eve whom had accepted him into her heart without question. He was truly humbled and now understood why Aslan had granted him this mission. Trinity had removed his shame and given him hope. And Rigert would take on the Old Magic before he allowed harm to come to her. Finishing his silent prayer Rigert looked down at the girl who had given him so much in so few a words.

Trinity had fallen asleep. Rigert smiled and stretched out on the grass taking up position to watch over her so she could rest undisturbed.

Some time later Rigert looked up to the East to see a site that would always bring amazement to him. The great and honorable Aslan was coming over to them blazing like the golden sun. Rising on his paws Rigert bowed low to the great creature before him.

"Rise youngling." Aslan commanded. Rigert rose brining his eyes to meet the great lion's and sat down on his haunches.

"You have served me well." Aslan spoke.

"It was an honor." Rigert replied.

"An honor you have taken to heart." Aslan commented shifting his eyes over the sleeping form of Trinity. Rigert followed his gaze and smiled slightly.

"Are you sure she is worthy of an oath so great? Once you pledge your life in protection of her before me there is no turning back." Aslan cautioned.

"I stand by my oath, there is no other that could be more worthy." Rigert affirmed. He could have sworn the great lion smirked a little.

"Then it is done. Do not forget that it is not only from others that you may have to protect her from." Aslan warned him. Before Rigert could ask him about the meaning of his statement Trinity began to stir.

"The land of dreams leaves you Trinity daughter of Eve." Aslan boomed. Trinity not expecting to be awakened by the voice of a giant lion shot into the air with the force of a canon ball, and landed with the same grace. Rubbing her butt from the hard landing Trinity looked up and…screamed.

"_**AHHHHHHHH!**_" Trinity screamed. There was a big lion, no a MASSIVE lion in front of her. A few seconds into her panic Trinity's memories came crashing back to her and she stopped screaming. Looking around she was half expecting to be in a field of poppies.

"Good afternoon Trinity." Aslan's voice startled her out of her thoughts.

"Um…hi." Trinity mumbled, not sure what she should be doing or saying. It was a giant lion after all.

"I'm sorry that you have been called her during these troubling times." Aslan began.

"Why have I been called here? As far as I understand I'm not part of the prophecies." Trinity blurted.

"You have been called here for a reason you will understand in time." Aslan concluded. Trinity really wished she had a toto that could yank open the curtain on Aslan. She wasn't a fan of the time will reveal all schema. Aslan chuckled making Trinity wonder if he could read her thoughts.

"We must make for the camp. It is time you began your training." Aslan boomed as he turned back to the camp.

"Training? What does he mean training?" Trinity demanded of Rigert who was at her side. Rigert smiled and began bumping Trinity in the direction that followed Aslan.

"WHAT TRAINING?" Trinity shouted.

* * *

AN: Ok so WAY over due but I am back in action with writing after a long hiatus from the site in general. Please know that this story I had planned on being a 3 part series, which I still intend it to be. So feed back welcome and thanks for sticking with me.

Cheers,

Raynacch Silvermoon


End file.
